Tenzin Ruins the World
by ChadR-2014
Summary: In near future at 182 AG, Sixteen Nations were peace with problems, Tenzin Convert or Possibly Create his Religion that he must worships "Mr.Ham", He announced himself as Shia Islam, He later converted some Airbenders into his religion with some Airbenders into other nations as Tenzin, Later Islam Air Nation declear war on Nations to the faith, Korra must save world...
1. 182 AG

In 182 AG, The Sixteen Nations were peace until Air Nation Converted them into Shia Islam and Invaded the other Nations after word, How that Korra and Asami are need to save the World...

* * *

><p>In years after End of Kuvria's Empire, Wu announces his intended to dissolved Monarchy and origially seperated the Independent States into Twenty-Four Nations with all them with Democratic Elected Republics or Unity Presidental Republic with Zafou as Domiant Party Semi-Elected Hereditary Monarchy as Opal is now First Zafou Queen with Bolin as First Zafou King since Suyin Left Zafou as Retires from being Leader of as Two Political Parties formed to want ether to Stay as Monarchy or Democratic Presidental Republic. Zafou is now Capital of his own Zafou Nation with 5 million people who still like Monarchy.<p>

* * *

><p>The <strong>New Republic City<strong> is mostly expansion with **Old Republic City** from Second Battle for Republic City, Mako is now Main Chief of New Republic City after Lin Beifong Leaves the Force and Become Zafou's Main Swat Chief and Second-of Command of Zafou's Army with remains of Kuvira Battle Robots and Several Airplanes of Newly Announced Zafou's Air Force since Created for an Two years.

And Now Tenzin and Family moved thier home back Air Island for Pay majority the City Ruins and converted into First National Spirtial Park of Avatar World and Old Republic City it will become Memorial Site for Building that lost since 170 AG.

United Republic of Nation now got two presidents since Raiko End his Second Term as President in 179 AG and Second President was Non-bending Earth Kingdom Descent and The Nation First Vice-President was Firebender Native to Defeat the 'Pure Non-Bending Party' as Raiko was Elected from that Party, The Second President was Created Second Political Party to Multiculturalism on Benders or Non-Benders like.

'Air Nation' are now got 40 million airbenders from Harmonic Convergence and now start it own Air Force as Get Meelo as Main Commander of The whole Air Force, Since 174 there now six Main Airbending masters with Original Airbenders for Control the Nation.

* * *

><p>Red Lotus was still exist until several weeks earlier that few Red Lotus memebers are leaving, While the Most of Remaining Group Memebers become new de facto Leaders of Post-Red Lotus become spilts into four more as Gold and Orange, Blue, Dark Red and Green Lotus Groups since Zaheer is still in prison and Probably plans of reannounced as Leader of Red Lotus as they "Came from Spirit World vision from Zaheer".<p>

**Gold/Orange Lotus** - An Post-Red Lotus contain Majority of Airbenders and Nonbenders Members with Continue Zaheer's and Xai Bau's original ideology.

**Blue Lotus** - Post-Red Lotus contain Mainly Waterbenders Memebers Unlike Gold/Orange Lotus, They got some beliefs based from Equalist ideology and devloped somewhat both Amon's and Zaheer's cult of personality and want created Post-Water Tribe nations without Chiefs and Replace of Great Chairman as New Leader of Post-Water Tribe Nations.

**Dark Red Lotus** - Post-Red Lotus contain Some Firebenders with almost Nonbenders plus Fire Nation descents, The Group refused believe a Monarch or Priest as Leaders of the Nation for centuries, They want is Return back where aren't Priests and Lords. They only want the Fire Nation to burn in ashes and Go Back as form of Tribes.

**Green Lotus** - Last Post-Red Lotus contain Earthbenders only without Nonbenders at all. Unlike any other groups of Post-Red Lotus they are more target of Semi-Democratic, Pro-Monarch Reactionary Government that created there own New Monarch system though Elected an New Monarch and though only voting, And Very Like the Red Lotus they are connected some Skilled Earthbending masters, Few former Governers of Post-Earth Kingdom and Several former Earth/Kuvria's Empire Soldiers and Pilots, And lastly The whole Dai Li to Join thier Green Lotus to expanded the Group to form an Possible Second Earth Empire with New Governmental System.

* * *

><p>And Korra and Asami were unsurprised Married due being so 'Differnet' with some complain by other Benders, Spirits and Furry-like Spirits just because of What the Avatar is doing is ether good or bad and Korra got least one Child from few years ago, Her Daughter was named as "<strong>Meth or Something<strong>" yea that Official named by "Mistake" from Doctors.

Korra and Asami's peaceful Waterbending child "Meth or Something" is despite of Name, She look very normal and her Lifetime goal is to be Waterbending Master like Tenzin for was originally Airbending Master until more Airbenders come from "Tenzin's Genetic Engineering Spell or Machines" as Korra puts it since she doesn't remember almost when she was fighting her Evil Uncle several years ago.

Until week later as Meth or Something started to going Republic City Pre-school, She was great some friends that were Non-Benders before found out they are Mostly Airbenders put most their Parent are still Non-benders and they are taken away by Tenzin and Air Nation's Goverment to be Relocated so they make them into Airbending Masters and Citizens.

And forget the Korra is now living with Asami at her 'Haunted Estate Mansion' as having only Spirted Tree now charged the Mansion's for lighting and stuff as some Spirts rarely goes there and some people (Mostly Asami's servents seen Sprit of Asami Mom severed burned walk for Asami and or something, Due of then-recent death of , His spirt now haunted the Estate Mansion mostly his former Office with mostly deformed apparance with Spirt goo from being killed from Second Battle of Old Republic City).

* * *

><p>Asami she got have other child in Future as she have vision from her dreams that she may have an Non-Bender Ci-gender. So after the Visions are gone and few days later as she just drawing some designs for building more machines and future-like stuff at back side of thier home. She was watering out and going to bathroom, She used "Korra's baby meter" and testing that she may get an child, She clicked the Meter, waiting for an 30 seconds. After 30 secondwere up, It revaled that she is get an Child as Meter said.<p>

Asami call Korra with Telephone or Wait her that she getting an Second child, Korra was going to Market get some food for the Family as White Lotus guard keep checking on for any danger from her sight.

As Korra finished her shopping on food and get childern clothes for her and Asami's First child for few hours of New Republic City, As she fly though home with send the Shopping bags into White Lotus guard by Car, Why she fly home as Zaheer is only one got this abilty well, She got this from mostly teching from Zaheer himself since he redeemed as Terrorist and Reanouncced as Red Lotus leader due of Being caged for decede of what he did is was mostly right and later almost wrong. Leaving the Red Lotus spilted from there.

Korra fly to thier home at Asami's Estate Mansion with her child returned home after school it's over, As Korra fly down to ground of Pool area as Asami tell that she getting other Child.

Korra got some reaction that one child could be enough for an Family, alone with three them and some servants keep the place clean as possible. Asami may fine, for Now Meth of Something could be mentally independent for doing herself with some of her friends in some years.

As korra also say Ok than two childs are limited for this family for ninth months as second child is born with Waterbending Ci-bender and named she "**Korra II**" as Korra got nothing to say naming the child, As Meth or Something renamed as "**Katara II**".


	2. 183 AG

The


	3. 184 AG

The


End file.
